When Pigs Fly
by xxkoffeexx
Summary: So what does it take to make the infamous vice-captain blush? Apparently not much. Note: OC


**When Pigs Fly**

By xxkoffeexx

Summary: So what does it take to make the infamous vice-captain blush? Apparently not much.

Disclaimer: I don't own PoT.

--

The day Sanada Genichirou blushed during tennis practice was the day Kirihara swore pigs would soar across the sky, oinking loudly and proudly.

Niou added that donkeys would begin talking and Echizen Ryoma would quit tennis to become a monk, not to mention Marui would hate sweets and Niou himself would become the next Elvis Presley of the world.

Marui told him to shut up.

Sanada told them all to run laps.

But Kirihara and Niou waited. They waited and waited, ever so patiently.

And finally the day came.

They were in the middle of tennis practice, and the sky was perfectly blue—perfect for pigs to fly in, of course. But everybody was in a bad mood, including Yukimura, because some idiot had left their best tennis balls out in the rain and the sun was shining too brightly and where in the world was their icebox? Sanada was practically seething through his teeth. It was a disaster.

Grumbling, Kirihara went to pick up some balls, when he heard a strange sound.

He glanced around but Niou shrugged back.

As the vice-captain barked out faults in the team's deplorable state of performance, right in the middle of his ringing speech cut in a girl's piercing yell.

"Let me in!"

Sanada stopped. The weary tennis club members blinked up to see an incredibly petite girl racing towards them, her long ponytail flying like a streamer. Her school uniform was windswept and loosened, but more importantly she was followed closely by a mob of panting girls whose uniforms were similarly rumpled. They screeched after her desperately.

"Give them back!"

She hollered back, "No!"

"Give them back you little—"

"No!"

Much to the tennis team's utter confusion, she ran straight at the fence surrounding the courts and latched herself onto the chain links. The gate was locked as per Yukimura's request because he didn't want any disturbances during practice. Which utterly failed.

"Let me in!" she ordered the beleaguered first years on the sidelines. Behind, the girls were closing in fast.

They hesitated. "Uh..."

"Fine," said the girl, and without hesitation, she began climbing up the fence like it was a totally normal thing to do. Everyone, including the tennis regulars, stopped to watch her. The approaching girls slowed down and gaped.

It wasn't long before Sanada's mind snapped back to focus. A girl was climbing the tennis court's fence like a monkey, and she was disturbing their practice. The latter was a far more serious offence in his opinion, which was the only reason he ordered sharply, "Get down from there immediately!"

She didn't hear him, or ignored him, because she kept climbing.

Kirihara, on the other hand, was cheering her on. "Yeah! Climb that fence, Nishizawa-senpai! Whoo!" His encouragement was so spirited that the rest of the team caught on, emboldened by Yukimura's vague smile. The vice-captain could have laid the smack down on them.

Marui popped his bubblegum, "Look at her go!"

"She's my classmate," remarked Yanagi, who was unsurprisingly taking notes.

"She's my hero," snickered Niou.

Sanada growled, "She's going to break her neck if she doesn't come down right now." As if on cue, Nishizawa's footing slipped and she dangled precariously for a terrifying moment. Then she managed to regain her hold and kept climbing even higher. Everybody breathed in relief.

The girls seemed to forget about their previous anger and coaxed her to come back down.

"It's okay, Risa-chan! You can keep those pictures!"

"Yeah, just come down!"

Nishizawa paused. "I can't!" she responded cheerfully.

"What?" The girls were perplexed. Sanada's eyebrows twitched in irritation. "Why not?"

"...I'm scared of heights."

There was a collective groan of exasperation. "Then why did you climb up?!"

She suddenly wailed on the top of the fence, "Somebody help me! It's windy up here and I can't look down and my arms hurt and—"

"It's okay, Risa-chan! Just—just don't panic!"

"We'll call the teachers—"

"Don't let go!"

"Don't leave me here!" she bawled.

Kirihara bit his lip from laughing and glanced at his senpai-tachi. Niou was tittering out loud and both Yagyuu and Yanagi's expressions were carefully blank. Kuwahara looked worried whereas Marui and Yukimura seemed amused. And Sanada was—

The second year gulped.

Sanada was _pissed_.

The girls were attempting to comfort their poor friend, who really looked like she was about to pee in her pants—er, skirt. Just as she was going on about where she wanted to be cremated, and who got to keep her grand piano, something whizzed past her head. It happened so fast that nobody budged, until the next one smashed into the fence just inches from her body.

"Fukubuchou!" gasped the boys.

"Sanada-san!" squeaked the girls.

Yukimura gave him a quick glance.

"He's lost it," the Trickster informed Yagyuu, who raised his eyebrows at the sight of their fukubuchou picking up tennis balls and aiming them at the little girl clinging for dear life on the fence.

Nishizawa twisted around to stare at her attacker, yelping indignantly, "Are you _aiming __tennis balls_ at me?"

"No. If I were I would have hit you the first time," came the flat answer. Sanada tossed another ball into the air, arched back slightly, before hitting it with his racquet in a perfect topspin. This time it sailed into the fence, stuck in between the metal links below her hand. "If you don't want to get hit, come down now."

"I can't believe you—" she grunted as she pried the ball out of the fence "—would attack a girl while she's stranded on top of a fence!" She threw the ball in his direction, but he merely caught it with his racquet. The first year members stared, wishing they could be like him.

"Come down," he ordered, his voice strangely calm. Kirihara thought he looked like he was having fun, but quickly dismissed the ridiculous idea. No matter how angry he was, Sanada would never enjoy chucking tennis balls at a girl. Never.

"I told you I'm scared of heights! I can't move!"

Sanada's calm expression quickly turned into a frown. "You'll have to come down or you'll get hit."

"He's just bluffing," whispered Niou loudly. Then in a louder voice he called, "Oi, Nishizawa!"

"_What_?"

The grin on his face was full of anticipation as he sang, "Sanada is looking at your underwear!"

Silence fell.

That was when Kirihara saw it. It came silently and briefly, but it was there. And he _saw _it. So did Niou, and they both cackled in victory.

Sanada ignored the heat that flashed across his face and merely glared back at every person that stared at him. "Everyone can see it," he snapped, crossing his arms in his typical fukubuchou pose.

One of the girls called anxiously, "Risa-chan, it's okay. We can't see it!"

"Much," someone added. A cough.

Nishizawa Risa had gone strangely still. Then she announced shrilly, "I'm going to jump down on the count of three! Somebody catch me!"

Marui muttered, "Is she serious?"

Yanagi scribbled madly and gave a grave nod. "Judging from Nishizawa's rash actions for the past few minutes, there is a ninety percent chance she will jump."

"Okay." Yukimura suddenly spoke up, and everybody instantly quieted to listen to the captain. While the last few minutes had been the most amusing part of his otherwise dreary day, he didn't want the teachers, or paramedics, to get involved. "...Sanada, please help her climb down. I trust you are capable of taking care of this issue quickly. Everybody, run fifty laps around the track."

Nobody paused to question or complain. The tennis team began jogging out of the tennis courts and down to the track field, while Sanada stared at the lady in distress. He had a dark look on his face, which was not unusual, but to the lady in distress he looked very threatening indeed. Suddenly, she felt more fear towards the fukubuchou than her fear of heights.

"...I'll climb down. Soon. Um—"

"..."

From the track field it was very hard to see, but seconds later they heard a distant shriek. Kirihara glanced back in time to see the girl dropping from the top of the fence and landing in the vice captain's waiting arms.

He caught the Trickster's eye and they exchanged smirks.

So the pigs didn't fly. But a girl had fallen from the sky, and that was okay too.

Because Sanada blushed.

END

--

A/N: Okay, I had this fic stored in my computer for a long time, and as I was searching files today I came across this one. Reading it brightened up my day. Seriously.

I hope reading this tiny thing brightened up your day (somehow) too. Because a blushing Sanada is something _every _(fan)girl wants to see. :P

So, the girls' pictures. Anyone want to take a guess?


End file.
